


Moments of Solace

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke wants to share something with Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt fest at the LJ Dragon Age community: 'down in the underground'.

"Are you sure this is wise, Hawke? There could be anything down here."

"Scared of the dark, Sebastian?" She tapped him on the arm, hard enough he yelped. "These tunnels are clear."

"By your own hand, I take it."

"Who else's?" Feeling wicked, she grabbed his hand before pulling him into a side tunnel. She wished there was light enough to see his face. "Round here."

Sebastian had to duck his head to make it through, and he muttered about the water dripping on his neck. Louder, he said, "What is it with you and caves, Hawke?"

"It's the spiders," she said. "They're just so plump and adorable. With their little fangs ... big fangs ... hang on." Before they rounded the corner, she let her mage light dim, and laced her fingers tighter about his.

She heard the sharp intake of his breath. All about them, above and beyond, the darkness was cut, spangled like the night sky. She wanted to lean into him against the chill air, but held herself.

"We don't ever get to stop," she said, her heart clenched. Always running, always fighting. Ever onwards to new goals.

But down here the light was steady.

"It's beautiful, Hawke."

That was all he said. It was enough. She smiled, and maybe she did lean against him then, her head on his shoulder. That much, so much, he gave her.


End file.
